As Time Goes By
by mikaelsonswife
Summary: Caroline Forbes meets Klaus the night when he's about to kill her, he gets the surprise of his life meanwhile she doesn't know that Klaus was in her life a long time ago.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**_Hi guys this is my first story here, I never thought that I will be doing this but Klaroline stole my heart and right now they inspired me so much :)_**

**_if you had any suggestion I would be more that happy of read it_**

**_Disclaimer: the characters and "The Vampire Diaries" belongs to The CW and the producers of "the vampire diaries", and the author of the bo_****_ok__s_**

_1: quote from Coldplay's song "Fix You"_

**_so here we go:_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

What happens when you see the love of your life put in danger by because of yourself, when all the love disappears and turns into fear? When you try your best to make the right decision but it happens to hurts your loved ones.

_When you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse? (1)_

I never forgot the eyes that one day showed me what true love was, all the love that I surrendered, just to protect her, now there I was seeing those eyes again, she was the most beautiful creature in earth but there wasn't love for me anymore, all that I would can see in her was fear, anger.

Flashback:

_There was a summer in the early 50's, I was running from my father the last few centuries, my sister Rebekah was with me,of all my siblings she was the only one who really cared about me, my only goal in life was to break the curse that my mom put on me, no matter who got in my way._

_I was in the bar as always, but that night changed my whole existence, I saw her for the first time, she was stunning, a smile that can melt every single man in the room, I was across the room and I was capable of smelling her sweet and delicious blood. She was only human. I could have a little fun with her just like the others. But after saw her I realised that she was unique._

_I still remember it like it was yesterday, in slow motion like a movie, she turned her head and gave me a smile, I felt like the luckiest man in the world, so I walked to where she was._

_- I always come to this bar and I have never seen a gorgeous women like you here - I gave her a flirty smile_

_- Well maybe that's because it's my first night here - she returned the smile_

_- I'm Nik_

_- Nice to meet you Nik - she said while we shook our hands, I felt the electricity running thru my veins._

_- So pretty lady, would you give me the honour of telling me your name?_

_- Caroline- she said_

_We talked for a while, she was smart, I was tempted to taste her blood but I didn't want to hurt her. She told me that her dad was a business man and how he raised her by his own, I saw pride in her eyes._

_We spent all night talking and I told her about my family "One sister, no parents, rich by heritage" avoiding the difficult topics. I walked her home, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and a smile_

_- Hope to hear from you soon Nik_

**_-You will…_**

* * *

so this is it.  
first chapter I know is short but I want to hear what you think  
review it please  
next chapter will be uploaded when this hits 5 reviews

LOVE :)


	2. Chapter 2: Afraid to lose you

I'm so happy you liked the first chapter :)

Thanks for the reviews_ MM, Issa, HalfBloodPrincess71, Shay and Camiily_

and for the story alerts

here is the chapter #2

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_*Flashback*_

We spent the entire summer together, she was amazing, smart and genuine. It used to be just me and my sister, then this little human came into my life and changed it forever. I used to be selfish, thinking in my goals and removing the people who stand in my, way but she with her beautiful smile made it change, I CHANGED.

At the end of the summer her father got very sick.

We were at her house, in the hall, she was on the couch her head was in my lap, while I was playing with her hair.

_-Nik, I can't lose him, he is my only family -_ I saw how her eyes filled with tears

_- He will be ok, sweetheart. - _trying to cheering her up, I was planning on telling her the truth about me, so I could offer her to turn her dad if they want it.

At that moment we saw the doctor, his face was confused, tired... We stood up, Caroline took my hand and then we went to him

_- I am so sorry Caroline, I did everything that was in my hands, he's gone. - t_he doctor said

I felt Caroline leave my hand and start to run to her father's room. I followed her and when I entered in the room, my heart broke, she was by her father's side

_- Daddy, please don't leave me - i_t was heart breaking seeing her like this, she had her head in his chest, crying all the tears that she had kept the past days, hugging him like it could make him alive_ - daddy please please don't do this to me._

_- Caroline -_ I said -_ love, I'm so sorry_

She lifted her sight and looked at me

_- Why? why him?- _her eyes where looking for an answer in me - He was the best dad that any girl could have, he was my daddy.

I walked to her and gave her the most sincere hug that I could. I would have given everything I had just to avoid seeing her like this.

* * *

Two weeks past from her father's death, she was devastated and got sick from tuberculosis, Rebekah and I stayed at her place, they become like sisters, Rebekah was worried I could see that in her face, she insisted that we have to turn Caroline into a vampire.

I went to her room looking for my love, the doctor just told me that he has done everything he could that Caroline would be dead soon.

_- Care are you awake? _- I said

_- Nik - _her voice was weak, she was at her bed, I took her hand and even for me it was frozen

_-I'm dying -_ her eyes were lost in mine

_- No you are not - _I said, I couldn't let her go with out fighting for her

_- Honey, look at me, Nik you are the most incredibly person that I ever met, you showed me what true love was, but now it's my time to go - _I could feel how her voice broke, there were tears in our eyes. _- I love you Nik, you made my life worthwhile_

_- Caroline, you aren't dying - _she looked at me, trying to comfort me -_ I need to tell you something._

I was scared, how do you tell the love of your life that you're dead and you're a vampire?

_- Did you ever ask yourself why I didn't get sick too? - _she was confused, she was looking for some logic in what I was telling her_ - I can't get sick love, I'm a vampire_

_- What? vampire? am I hallucinating? honey you need to sleep, this is affecting you too._

_- Sweetheart, I'm not kidding._

_- Nik, are you crazy?_

_- You want to check that I'm telling you the truth?_

_- Yes, sir -_ I saw a little smile on her face, like she was about to win a bet.

I let the fangs come out of my gums, feeling how the veins around my eyes were marked.

_- Nik - _she was scared, her eyes looked at me_ - oh my god!_

I returned to my "human" face, she was angry.

_- Why didn't you tell me before? a vampire? I thought that they just existed in books_

_- I'm an original vampire Care_

_- What does mean?_

_- That I'm from the very first vampires in the world_

_- And Rebekah?-_ she asked

_- She's one too_

I hear how her lungs started to be slow as she began to cough

_-Why didn't you tell me before? -_ her voice was going weaker

_I was afraid to lose you - _I admitted

_- Why now? - _it sounded like it was her last breath and she closed her eyes

I kissed her forehead , while my eyes filled of tears, and I whispered my biggest fear.

**_- Because I'm losing you ._**

* * *

hope you like it  
next chapter will be the last one with a flashback before they met in our time

I would be glad of read your reviews and if you had any suggeston put them in your review I will be checking it :)


	3. Chapter 3: Forever

**Hello my lovelies : )**

**I am so grateful for all the good energy that you gave me with your reviews and subscriptions**

**I know it took a while since my last chapter but the girl that helps me with grammar and spelling stuff was busy so…. sorry :(**

**However, here it is.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3.**_

This night I was waiting for hybrids to take the doppelgänger and her vampire friend to me. The doppelgänger tried to run, and that vampire will pay the price of trying to challenge me.

- Nik, I'm tired of this whole persecution, just kill the vampire quickly and take the doppelgänger so we can leave this boring town – Rebekah was telling me

- Will do, sister.

An hour passed when someone knocked the door, one of the men of the service went and opened it, while my sister and I waited in the living room. Two hybrids came in, letting me know that the doppelgänger and her friend were outside.

- The girls were very good looking, especially the vampire but with a very sharp tongue, we had to take our orders to bring them here – they were explaining

- Bring them – I told them

Then I saw her, very weak, with her wounds bleeding, her head was looking to the floor, but I could recognize her.

- Caroline - the girl turned her head to me, there were the same eyes as 60 years ago, the same sky blue eyes that I loved.

- Caroline! - I heard Rebekah screaming behind me

However, she was just standing there looking at us with confusion and fear.

* * *

That night in the Mikaelson's house Klaus found himself full of emotions, she was in front of him again. He walked to where she was standing.

Caroline was confused, anything had sense for her in those moments, Klaus now was in front of her, he took her face between his hands.

- Don't touch me psycho - she stepped away quickly.

Rebekah was watching the whole scene, tears started building up in her eyes.

- I told you boss, she's a little difficult - the hybrid who brought her spoke.

Klaus was admiring Caroline after almost 60 years she was so beautiful as the first day they met. He went to where the hybrids were and compelled them to forget that they were looking for the doppelgänger and her vampire friend.

- Now you leave and never speak of this with anybody.

They ran out the house and now there was only Klaus, Rebekah, Elena and Caroline.

- Klaus - Elena spoke - Don't hurt her, please- she looked to Caroline - I will do whatever you want.

Klaus was shocked almost an hour ago he had decided to kill the vampire that helped his personal blood bag to escape but now that he found out that the vampire he want to kill is also the love of his life, his whole world took a surprising spin.

A strong noise returned him to the reality, Caroline was now lying in the floor, sweating cold and almost unconscious, he ran towards her, Rebekah did the same.

- What's wrong with her? - Rebekah ask worried

- One of the hybrids bit her while we tried to run - Elena said worried

Klaus move the hair from her shoulder and saw the bite and blue veins forming around it, Rebekah stood up and took Elena against the wall

- This is your fault - She yelled at Elena - I wish I could kill you.

She knocked Elena hard against the wall leaving her senseless.

Klaus still was with Caroline, her head was now in his lap. He bit his wrist and pull over to Caroline's lips

- Drink, sweetheart - he whispered to her, while she started to drink slowly.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Caroline was lying in her bed, weak, she was almost dead; and Klaus were sat in the edge of it. He already explained her the process to become a vampire, her death and that she had to feed herself with human blood to complete the transition._

_Klaus took her head and laid it in his lap then he bite his wrist, when the red fluid began to run Caroline freaked out._

_- Love, everything is gone be fine, I will be by your side - Klaus said _

_- Drink, sweetheart - he gave one last look before putting his wrist in her mouth._

_- She drank for a few moments then she pushed his arm away._

_- We will be together forever - she said with a tiny smile_

_- I promise we will - he said kissing for the last time her human lips._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Klaus took his wrist away from Caroline's lips. She was weak and wet from sweating.

- Everything is will be alright love - Klaus said pulling her hair behind her ear.

He was furious, cursing the hybrid that bit her, if he sees him again he will rip his heart out.

She opened her eyes and looked right into his .

- Nik? - She asked confused then everything went black to her.

* * *

**PLEASE let me know what you think I had a mental block right now so any suggestion is welcome**

**and again sorry it took so long.**


	4. Chapter 4: Be Safe

here's the next chapter

**_thank you so much for your reviews, subscriptions and favorites alerts_**

maybe this help to clear some of your doubts: Caroline is the same.

love XO

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

_- Get up Barbie - the hybrid spoke - weren't you the brave vampire a few minutes ago?_

_I could feel my whole body shaking while I was in the floor, fear took my mind when one of the hybrids let his fangs out and his brown eyes were now yellow. He got closer to me and took me by the throat pulling me up. Then he bit me. The pain was indescribable like if every muscle in my whole body were now so tense that just breathing became so difficult and painful._

_- Enough - the other hybrid said - She has to be alive for when we take them with Klaus_

_- But the fun was just starting - the one who just bit me said._

_- I said enough - then I felt how the hybrid put his hands besides my head, then everything was black_

_..._

_When I woke up I was weak, my whole body was hurting, Elena was sitting beside me and we were outside of a big house_

_- Care, you are finally awake - Elena said to me._

_- Yeah - I said - I don't feel well, Lena_

_Then I showed her the bite in my shoulder, her eyes were full of sorrow_

_- I'm so sorry, I knew this was a bad idea - I could hear all the repentance in her voice_

_- __Bring them – I heard a voice coming out of the big house_

_Then the door in front of us opened, the hybrid who "killed" me earlier was standing now in front of us._

_- Move - said a little mad_

_We stepped inside, I couldn't move, my legs hurt more with every step, like knives cutting my skin._

_- Caroline - I heard the same voice from moments before, I tried to look at the owner of the voice_

_- Caroline - My name was now screamed by a girly voice_

_But before I could look at the faces saying my name, everything went black, again._

* * *

Caroline woke up the next morning, feeling like she was run over by a truck, her head was spinning around, when she noticed something different, this wasn't her room, fancy sheets, walls in some kind of olive green.

- What the hell? – She said when she finally noticed the sleeping man lying at her side her, she tried to stand up but the moment when her feet touched the floor she got dizzy.

- Trying to sneak out? – the man who was in the bed an instant ago, was now holding her, something about him got her attention. His smile maybe

- Where am I? - the blonde asked, freeing herself from the arms of the "stranger".

- Don't worry love, I'm not hurting you - Klaus told her calmly

- Yeah - Caroline was trying so hard to look confident, while Klaus was trying to figure out what to say - So where's the trick? I mean, does your master know I'm still alive?

- My master? - he said confused.

- Your master, the big bad hybrid - Caroline told - the scary Klaus.

- Sweetheart - Klaus was getting closer to her - I'm Klaus

Caroline felt all the confidence that she had built up was now leaving her, the man who was in front of her was none other than the fearsome Klaus, Elena told her so many things about him. Elena! Caroline start to freak out, she can't fail her brother.

- Where is Elena? - Klaus noticed how she changed the way she looked at him, now her eyes full of contempt and rejection, with a hint of fear on them.

Klaus didn't say anything, he was admiring her when Caroline threw him across the room, holding him by the throat.

- Where is she? - her voice was angrier than ever

He was surprised, she was stronger but not like him so he took her hand away and brought her between his arms.

- That's not the way you should treat me, love - Klaus said - I mean I could end your life in a blink.

- I'm not afraid of you, you are just pathetic - Caroline yelled trying to sneak out of his arms. - Where's Elena?

- She is safe at home, Caroline - her fight against him stopped.

In that moment his eyes met the blue ones that he loved, Caroline found herself looking at him, everything else was in a second plane, all the anger and fear that she that felt wasn't there anymore. His eyes were deep, and looking at them could be the most fascinating thing in the world

- Let me go please - Caroline begged him.

- You are free to go, love - he said still charmed by her eyes.

She took a step away then she looked at him, everything about the man was fascinating, his lips, his hands, his voice.

- Why did you save me? - she asked, curious to know his reasons to keep her alive.

Klaus wasn't ready to tell her the truth so he walked away and just before leaving the room he dragged her to where he was.

- _Be safe, love_ - he kissed her cheek, leaving the room before Caroline could react.

* * *

**leave some reviews please, it give me encouragement to continue with the story :)**


	5. Chapter 5 : In another life

**_Hello there :)_**

**_sorry it took so long, how are you after last episode? I'm really wishing that writers will clean up their mess in the finale season_**

**_here's chapter 5, hope you really like it_**

**_you don't know how grateful I'm for all your reviews and alerts, it means a lot to me._**

* * *

_"Be safe, love"_ the male voice keeps repeating in Caroline's head, she was confused, almost a week happened since her last "meet" with Klaus and she could swear that she still felt his lips against her cheek. She was confused her mind told her forget about him, but her body was against it. She felt the need to feel his lips on her skin one more time.

Elena was safe, she only met her a year ago but she won Caroline's affections when she saw the spark of love in her "brother's" eyes.

- Barbie, are you coming? - she heard Damon's voice coming from downstairs

- I'm coming and don't call me Barbie - Caroline yelled back at him, then she saw the mirror in front of her - I think I lost you - she said to herself.

Caroline and Damon were "siblings" since 1953 almost a year after her transition. She found him in his worst moment and together built a relationship like they were real family. She helped him to turn his emotions on and showed him what protection means.

* * *

- I still don't understand why you let her go - Rebekah said anxiously

- Bekah, she doesn't know who we are - Klaus was sad - I don't want to force her to do anything

- But you could just make her remember and everything will be solved - Rebekah insists

- Becka - he was in a sad/serious mood now - I'm telling you this just once. I know I hurt her when I compelled her to forget, I saw it in her eyes, they were asking me to not do it, and I did it anyways, I lived 60 years regretting that day, she will be mad at me if I told her the truth and that's something that I can't handle

- Nik but you can't let her go, not this time, there's no reason to run

- Sis, I said I will not tell her the truth, but I never said I was running again - Klaus told her confidently

Rebekah was more confused with her brother's attitude

- Wait are you saying that...

- That I'm getting her back, yes that what I mean - Klaus told her, walking to the exit of the house - are you coming?

His sister followed him, surprised and happy by his decision.

* * *

Caroline, Elena and Damon were at the grill just like almost every friday night, they met there with Matt who happens to be Elena's ex, Tyler who was a hybrid, he was Klaus's first successful experiment. Bonnie a witch that hates vampires but still helps them just because she loves Elena.

They wanted Klaus dead, she wanted that too, right? Caroline was just listening their plans to kill him, but she was not able to say anything, she felt like she was betraying him, not knowing why.

Elena, Damon, Bonnie and Tyler went to the pool zone and she went with Matt for a few drinks.

- Good evening, sweetheart - she heard a voice behind her so she turned back and then she saw him with that smile that made her feel so peaceful, her whole body was paralyzed and she felt the impulse to touch him

- Klaus - Caroline exclaimed.

Before she could react, Damon was in front of her, pushing her back.

- What do you want, freak? - Damon spoke, she knew Damon and that's why she was scared, he would die for her without a doubt.

- Who are you? - Klaus asked a little jealous

- That's none if your business, you only need to know that Caroline isn't alone, so I suggest you to back off.

Caroline was just observing the scenario, for some reason she wasn't afraid of Klaus, it was like she knew he would not hurt her.

- He's Damon - she finally spoke, everyone was looking at her even Klaus - he's my brother.

Klaus was confused; she didn't have siblings when they met. So this "brother" has to be someone she met over the years. Rebekah was by his side, she wanted to hug Caroline tell her how much she missed their girl's nights, tell her how much she needed her through all those years, but she knew that Nik needed her help, so she just introduce herself as the stranger she supposed to be.

- Hi, I'm Rebekah - she smiled warmly at Caroline - I'm Klaus' sister

Caroline saw her and she had the feeling as they knew each other, did originals have that kind of power? Caroline asked herself.

- Caroline - she answered with a tiny smile in her mouth.

- Join us for a drink sweetheart - Klaus told her

- Look I'm thankful because you saved my life, but you must remember that I am not a friend of yours, so don't be nice to me because I don't want anything from you. Go and leave my friends alone and for your offer I think I will pass- Caroline answered

Everybody was quiet, Damon was worried, is his sister insane? She wanted to be killed or what? That for sure wasn't the way you talked to the "man" who could end her life as if it was nothing.

- Care, we are leaving - Damon told his sister and that sentence was not a question.

She just stood there and gave a smile to the originals

-_Maybe in another life_ - she said turning over her heals leaving surprised originals behind her.

- I don't think this is going to be easy - Klaus said while he looked as Caroline left the bar

- It won't - Rebekah said watching the door where her friend passed minutes ago.

* * *

**Don't be shy to leave a review I love to see what you think and if you had any idea for my story just let me know**

**Klaroline Forever X.O.**


	6. Chapter 6 : That Kind of Love Never Dies

_Hi sweethearts_

_I'm very glad you liked the past chapter, so here's the next one_

_I want to ask you for a favor, please go to youtube(dot)com/chiia92 I upload a few videos about Klaroline __** including the trailer of this fanfic **_and one about the originals so check it out and tell me what do you think about it

_Thank you_

* * *

If Caroline had to choose what day she hated most, she would said Monday without a doubt. Damon told her so many times that she doesn't have to go to school but she refuses, _"keep it human"_ was her motto.

- You look gorgeous, Care - Damon said mocking about the zombie look she had.

- Shut up, it's Monday and I'm tired - Caroline wasn't in her best mood. That's what you get when you don't sleep well because some hybrid and his sexy smile kept creeping into your mind all night. – I'm going to school.

- See you sis, take care - Damon told her while she got out of the house.

* * *

Elena and Caroline were at the parking lot at the High School when a certain blonde arrived. All the boys in school turned to see her, she is pretty Caroline thought, but why did she come at the middle of the year?

- What's the blood slut doing here? - Elena spoke

- Don't be rude Lena, if her brother is evil that doesn't mean she is like him.

- Are you defending her? - Elena said annoyed

- Nope - Caroline smiled - I'm just taking your advice "don't judge a book by it's cover".

- I know but look at her, did you see how she looked at your brother the other day at the grill?

- Ahhh, that is it? You're jealous! - She said looking at her friend enjoying the moment - Don't worry Damon is madly in love with you

- Lets go my lovely jealous friend, we are already late- Caroline said pulling her friend to the school building

* * *

Caroline was now in her fourth period, chemistry lab. "Fun" she thought sarcastically, she was alone because her partner was expelled by getting drunk at the last school dance.

Then something unexpected happened.

- Guys this is your new classmate, Rebekah please take a seat at her side - the teacher said pointing to Caroline – she will be your new partner for the rest of the year.

Caroline was shocked. Earlier in the morning she said to Elena not to be rude with her and now she was there with her new partner, oh lord.

- Hi, I'm gIad I finally found someone I know here - Rebekah told her shyly.

- Don't worry - Caroline turned her head to the sister of her reaccuring dream man - just remember, they are not the ones who bite- Caroline smiled fun at Rebekah

- Thank you - Rebekah smiled back - you could be hostile with me but you are not. You are being nice and helping me to feel comfortable here, why?

- I can't judge you - the other blonde answered feeling touched by the words of her partner. She knew by now that Rebekah was just another girl shy at her first day at high school. - You are not your brother.

- He's not a monster, you know - Caroline looked at the girl while she spoke - he might be a little terrifying but he was good, life made him like this, it's not his fault exactly

Caroline was analyzing every word that came out of Rebekah. She couldn't imagine a good Klaus, all the she saw in him was that he tried to kill her brother's girlfriend, turn one of her friends into his slave, and tried to kill Damon in the process to get Elena. He was not a good guy for sure

The class was over so Caroline asked Rebekah what her next class was. They found out they also had art together, so Caroline offered to guide the original blonde to their classroom.

They were talking superficial stuff like what kind of music, dresses, and shoes they liked. "_She's not evil_ at all" Caroline thought. When they came in in the room every pair of eyes looked at them. Elena and Bonnie were also there but they just decided to ignore Caroline and her new "friend". The blondes sat down together just in front of the doppelgänger and the witch.

-Hello - Rebekah told to Elena and Bonnie.

- Hi - Bonnie greeted her back

Elena didn't said anything she just shook her head and turned away from the vampire girls.

The teacher begun his class taking the attendance in the group, Rebekah knew in that moment why they never find out Caroline was in Mystic Falls, _"Caroline Salvatore"_ was her name now.

* * *

- She was so nice with me Nik - Rebekah told her brother excitedly - and she invited me to her home to help me with my classes

- You're lucky she talked to you - Nik said - I'm starting to think that my chances with her are over.

- Seriously Nik? I spent the last 60 years looking at you and how much you missed her, now you broke the curse and there's nothing that can harm you - the original barbie said desperate - it's time to be a man, you did horrible things throughout the years and I'm sure that if you start to apologize that would help a little bit.

- I don't know how to do this Becka, she was my humanity and I lost her for 60 years, I turned my feelings off and now I don't know how to behave when it comes to love. What if she fell in love with someone else or what if she doesn't love me anyways? - Klaus was concerned

She hugged Nik, seeing her brother suffer like this made her feel like they were human again.

- Nik, the love between you and Caroline was huge - she whispered in his ear knowing that he will fight for Caroline with his life- _that kind of love never dies_**_._**

* * *

Caroline was out in the forest, she always came there when she needed to think. Elena told her that she needed to stay away from Rebekah, but she felt like they knew each other for a long time. Rebekah and her share a lot in common and Elena's attitude wasn't making anything easier for her.

She arrived at the lake in the deep of the forest, she leaned in the green grass, every time she was there she felt like she was living déjà vu.

_She was running, the fresh breeze hit nicely against her face, she was laughing and everything feels so perfect, almost like a fairy tale, the sun hit the water making it clear like a crystal, the birds tweeting in the trees, she jumped in the lake and a man jumped too, they were playing in the water for a long time when suddenly he hugged her from her back_

_" I love you Caroline" the man said to her. She smiled and turned to see him _

_" I love you too" Kissing him softly and tangling her legs around his waist._

Caroline had her eyes closed, she never got to see the man's face but whenever she was at the lake she felt so peaceful. At the same time she felt like there was something missing in her life. She was so focused on trying to see the man in her dream/dejavu that she did not notice the one standing besides her

You're beautiful, you know - the voice said – but the moonlight makes it better if that's even possible.

Caroline opened her eyes knowing who the voice belonged to

_- Klaus_

* * *

_So that was everything :(_

_the season is over_

**_SPOILER_**

_I can't believe that we had a Klaroline kiss_

_well I'm going to be honest that doesn't count for me_

_but at least we have hope to next season_

**_END OF SPOILER_**

_September come fast!_

_****__here's the direct link to the trailer: http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=tJZE6ZgA8F0__ **without the ()**_

_Follow me on twitter_**_ itsrociorobledo _**_or tumblr:_**_ roorobledo_**

**_Klaroline Forever XO :)_**


	7. Chapter 7: Just Like The First Time

_Hola (:_

_today is Joseph Morgan's birthday so let him now all your best wishes for him at twitter /josephmorgan and donate to Positive Women as a gift to our lovely hybrid._

_I have a question for all of you, who could you prefer as couple Damon & Rebekah or Matt & Rebekah?_

_Leave it in the reviews and here's it is for everyone who haven't seen it : http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=tJZE6ZgA8F0 **the trailer of this fanfic**_

_Here's the next chapter of my story I really hope you like it…_

* * *

Caroline was so nervous, she knew that if Klaus decided to do something bad to her, no one would hear her. The lake was far away from any human or vampire life. It was dark now, she must have been there for hours. She sat on the ground watching the water, she couldn't show him how scared she was. On the other hand Klaus was happy, life was giving him the chance to be with her, he was intrigued by how she found that place, their place.

_- How do you get here, you know, I thought I was the only one that knew about this place -_ Caroline spoke

-_ Sweetheart I have lived for a thousand years give me some credit for that_ - Klaus smiled at the girl - _I've been here before._

_- I don't see you as the kind of man who loves great views and nature-_ Caroline said

_- I can surprise you more than you imagine_ - He spoke, Caroline looked at him, sure he can surprise her she thought. He proved it when he showed up in her life

_- I've got to go, surprising boy._- Caroline stood up and just before she started to walk back home Klaus took her by her hand.

She looked at him.

_- I'm sorry_ - Klaus apologized without letting her hand go - _the last few months were like hell for you and your friends, I need you to realize that I didn't mean to hurt you and I regret all the damage I caused._

Caroline was shocked the hybrid was asking her for forgiveness. His eyes said it for him, he was

really sorry. The fact that he was holding her hand make it more intimate.

_- You run after us, trying to kill my bro's girl, we live terrified because you could kill any of us. You turned Tyler into you're little bitch, you took his freedom away. So yeah I see that you're sorry but if you want my forgiveness give Tyler his freedom back and leave Elena alone and safe forever._

_- If I do that, will you be nice to me? - _Klaus asked her, looking at their hands

_- You will have a chance_

Caroline freed herself and ran into the forest, leaving Klaus behind her. He knew now he had hope,he will be the good guy if that was what Caroline needed, and he needed her.

Caroline ran to her house and went straight to her room. She still couldn't believe what happened at the lake, she gave hope to Klaus! The bad boy! But part of her heart really hoped that he would really do what he promised.

* * *

Klaus was at his mansion. A couple of nights after he was with Caroline at the lake, he promised himself that he would change but begin the good guy wasn't easy. He was so into the bad guy

manners, that this whole change was taking him so much effort. He made a few hybrids by now but that was over. It has to be, he could have a entire army of hybrids but no army compares to the joy of seen Caroline's smile.

He was sitting on the couch when suddenly a noise brought him back to the reality. It was a girly song that filled the place, then he saw a cell phone in the other couch. He got up because the song that was playing was too much for him, when something got his attention. "Caroline Mobile" was in the screen of it, he pressed the green button accepting the call.

- _Hello there- _he heard her sweet voice, but he didn't said anything_ - Beckah,are you there?_

_- I didn't know you were so close to my sister - _he finally replied

_- Klaus -_ he heard her surprised

_- I'm glad you recognise my voice, love_

_- Is your sister around? - _Caroline asked

_- No, but why don't you talk to me? - _he said

_- You know why, Tyler is still sired._

_- Give me a chance Caroline_ - his voice sounded over the phone

_- You will have it when you leave my friends in peace_ - the girl spoke, while Klaus smiled

_- does Rebekah even know that you have her phone?_

_- Niklaus!_ - his sister came yelling in her way downstairs_ - did you see my mobile? I think it was ringing but I can't find it_

Rebekah saw her brother talking over her phone -_ what the hell Nik..._

_- I think she just noticed it -_ Klaus said to the person in the other side of the line, "Damn timing, sis" he thought - _Goodbye sweetheart, always a pleasure_ - handling the phone to the original girl, Rebekah saw the screen in her phone and she saw it was Caroline, she looked at her brother with disapproval leaving the room.

* * *

_- Caroline! -_ she was asleep before the scream of her brother filled the whole house. Her door opened quickly showing a desperate Damon behind it - _are you ok?_

_- Yes, well I was till you interrupted my sweet dreams -_ _She answered annoyed by the whole screaming thing_.

_- What did you offer to Klaus?_ - Damon asked – _because there's no way I will allow it, whatever it is._

_- What the hell are you talking about?_ - Caroline stood up from her bed

_- I'm talking about the fact that the freak hybrid gave Tyler his freedom back tonight at the grill, I saw it!_ - Damon said -_ and that he showed up at Elena's house apologizing for everything and promised her that he will leave her alone. Then he said and I quote "tell Caroline it's her turn" _

Caroline smiled, Klaus fulfilled his word.

_- I don't like that smile in you face sis, what are you into? What it's your turn for?_

_- Nothing, it's nothing bad._ - Caroline leave to her bathroom

_- You're crazy_ - Damon yelled her -_ I'm not allowing any of this, I'm your big brother!_

_- I love you too_ - she replied enjoying protective Damon's moment

* * *

Caroline was in her bathtub, bubbles everywhere, she was happy, she didn't understand why but with Klaus and Rebekah she got the feeling like they would fill the empty space in her life, the original makes her feel so special, so unique, the way he looks at her, like she was the mos beautiful women.

She put on a blue dress and a black high heels, a black leather blazer, took her keys and went downstairs. She knew Damon would not be there because she heard he was "busy" with Elena, every kind of erotic sounds came from his room. She shook her head and left.

She drove for 10 minutes to the grill, she knew Klaus and Rebekah were there. "Don't be easy Caroline, make him work" she told herself before getting out of her car. The Grill were almost empty, no one comes here on a Wednesday night. Caroline saw him, he was in the bar, she walked towards him.

Klaus saw Caroline the moment she came into the bar, beautiful as always, she was walking to where he was, that surprised him.

_- Hi -_ she said to him -_ I know you kept your word._

_- Believe me that wasn't an easy thing to do - _Klaus smiled to her_ - join me for a drink love._

_- Just one, tomorrow I have school_ - She wanted an appletini so Klaus compelled the bartender to give one to her - so what you want to talk about?

_- I want to talk about you, your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life_ - Klaus replied.

_- Wow that's a deep question when you are a vampire, I guess I will figure out later,now I'm just living the life of a normal teenage girl -_ Caroline's eyes reflected the hole in her life. She asked herself so many times what she will do when it's time to leave Mystic Falls but nothing came to her, she was just another vampire living the human life.

_- I can show you the world if you want sweetheart_ - Klaus saw that emptiness in her eyes, he blamed himself, he knew he did that - _I'll take you wherever you want Rome, Paris, Tokyo..._

- _You know that sounds amazing but I'm too smart to be seduce by you_ - Playing hard Caroline get, even when the only thing she want to do was accept his offer and see the world.

_- Well, that's why I like you_ - Klaus told her.

They talked for a while, Caroline saw Rebekah with Matt, she seemed happy. They smiled at each other, Klaus told her about the 20's and how romantic it was, everything was perfect till her phone start to buzz, she ignored it but it didn't stop.

_- You can answer if you want love_ - Klaus told her.

Caroline took the phone out of her purse, 4 missing calls for Damon and a text "Where are you?", it start to ring again and she took the call

_- Where the hell are you Caroline ?_ - She heard an angry Damon over her phone.

_- I'm at the grill -_ Caroline answered like it was obvious where she was - _what is wrong with you?_

_- I need you to come home now, you have 10 minutes or I'll come for you -_ that was the last thing Caroline heard before Damon hung up.

Klaus listened the conversation, that guy "Damon" was making him anxious, he was bossy over Caroline.

_- I've got to go_ - She told him, she stood up but he took her arm

_- Allow me to escort you_ - he said walking by her side.

They arrived to her car, she turned to face him

_- thank you, I had a great time_- Caroline told him - _you are not that evil you know._

_- Don't tell anyone that love_ - He smiled - and thank you for giving me the opportunity.

_- We made a deal and we kept up our ends_- Caroline said

_- Hope to hear from you soon, love_

- _You will_ - she said smiley

Klaus got closer to her and kissed her cheek slowly. She got in the car and went, Caroline was happy his kisses had an affect on her for sure, Klaus was also happy "**_just like the first time_**" he thought.

* * *

**That's it**

**feel yourself free to leave your reviews, thanks for be following this history and for your reviews and alerts means a lot to me, they keep me writing**

**Please see the trailer and leave a comment on it or like it, that way I could know that you like it**


	8. Chapter 8: Prince Charming

**hola :)**  
**long time ago since the last chapter... but I'm almost free for the summer, school went a little bit wrong :( and I have 2 more finals before the freedom, so updates will be quicker**

**I'm so thankful by all the alerts and the reviews, even if it's just one it make me feel like I have 100 so I'm happy**

**I don't really like the new image of fanfction and I read that some fanfics were deleted, so I'm gonna do a livejournal page (not today), btw I will keep posting here.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Prince Charming**_

Caroline arrived home. She was having a really good time with Klaus, he was showing her that he could be something more than the big bad wolf. "This better to be urgent Damon" she murmured sneaking out of her car and looking in her wallet for the keys.

"Hello Caroline" she heard the voice behind her "nice to see you again"

"Katherine" Caroline's eyes turned black as she looked to see the vampire, she was instantly angry just to see her "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing, lets just say I'm visiting my good old friend" Caroline knew that Katherine was always up to something, and this time as usual it wasn't anything good "you thought that you could just take Damon with you and turn him against me, didn't you?"

Caroline knew Katherine was hurt, her ego was hurt, she was upset about the fact that one of her "dogs" were now loyal to someone else. But she hated Katherine, she played with Damon's feelings several times.

"I saw you today at the Grill with Klaus" the brunette said, Caroline wasn't surprised that Katherine knew him after all she was a doppelgänger. "He's still hot after all this years, don't you think?" Katherine was walking in circles around Caroline, like an animal with her prey. "I don't know, I didn't meet him before" Caroline answered and Katherine ran standing right behind the blonde vampire "Don't play games with me Caroline" she whispered in Caroline's ear. Caroline was trying to come up with an escape plan. She was a vampire too, but she knew that Katherine was stronger, so getting into a fight was not an option for her. "I don't know what are you talking about, please get out of my way" Caroline started to walk to the door but Katherine took her and threw her hard against the car "let's see if your prince has a better memory than yours" Caroline was really confused now "what are..." and before she could say anything else everything around her went black

* * *

**T V D**

Klaus returned to the bar, he could say that happiness was now in his life again. After all those years of running, he was now close to making his life perfect. He went to sit where he was with Caroline moments before and he noticed her jacket on the chair. "Always so distracted" he though and a smile cracked his face, remembering all the moments they shared before.

"She's the same isn't she?" Klaus heard his sister's voice. He looked in her eyes and he saw the light in them. Rebekah was retuning to her original personality, the one who cared about others. His little sister was a very good person but she had made herself tough so no one, not even him, could take advantage of her.

"I saw you talking with the boy, what's his name again?" he really enjoyed annoying his sister, after all tha'ts what brothers are for. "His name is Matt, you already know that" Rebekah answered smiling to Klaus. She knew that her brother was just trying to make her angry "he's good you know, he knows what I am and he doesn't fear me". Love had arrived in the Mikealson's life, for once they didn't have the feeling of begin chased, they were at peace. "Let's go Bekah, it's late and you have school tomorrow" Klaus said mocking about the fact that she was a "student". He took Caroline's jacket and they left.

* * *

**T V D**

Damon was walking in circles, hysterical. "She will be here in a moment" Elena tried to calm her boyfriend. "I called her 15 minutes ago and I was very clear". Damon received the news that his little sister was with the original he hated most. "She isn't a kid you know" his girlfriend said but deep in her, she felt betrayed. "Caroline is a grown woman Damon, she's a vampire and I'm sure she knows how take care of herself". Damon wasn't even a bit relieved by Elena´s words. "That's the problem Elena, Caroline sometimes feels invincible and she's not, she can put herself in danger without even noticing". Damon was worried, not by the fact that she was hanging with Klaus, it was because he knew that if his sister saw even a little of kindness in the hybrid she will grasp on it, like she always did, trying to get the best of people.

He dialed her number again but the only answer he got was the machine telling him to leave a message for "Caroline Forbes". That surprised Elena, she never heard Caroline's real name before and that was because Damon only called her in that when he was really pissed. "I think I was clear when I told you that you had 10 minutes to be here, don't be a child and pick up the phone". Elena was seeing everything and she felt envy for a moment, Damon really cares about Caroline. Sometimes she asks herself if through all the years that Damon and Caroline shared together if at some point they felt something other than siblings' love. "That's it we are going for her" Damon said walking to the door. "Are you coming?" he asked Elena, who was lost in her thoughts. "Yeah" that all Elena said before opening the door and leaving with her boy.

* * *

**T V D**

Music filled the place, people were laughing around her, Caroline was in the middle of the dance floor " shall we dance love?" Caroline felt the hands in her belly and she turned towards the direction the voice came from. "Of course, Nik" their lips met, they fit perfectly, Nik was holding her by her waist. "You make me really happy Miss Forbes" their lips touched one more time "Nik, you're my happiness" she said without leaving his lips, kissing with slowly.

Caroline woke up, it was dark "Good to have you back sweetie" Katherine said to the disoriented blonde girl. "It looks like you were having a good dream" Caroline didn't say anything. She was surprised too, the dream felt so real, she try to touch her lips out of instinct and she noticed that she was tied by her hands and ankles to a chair. "Don't try anything stupid Caroline" Katherine said threatening, she took a stake to submerge it in a glass full of vervain, she buried it in Caroline's leg "Oops" the brunette said innocently "did that hurt?" she said moving it inside Caroline. "Please stop" Caroline cried. "Oh sweet Caroline" Katherine said in her fake nice voice "you should learn to leave people alone". This time she took a toothpick and put it in the blonde's arm, right next to another five. "Damon was mine Caroline, and you decided to turn him into your little bitch" "Damon is not my bitch, he's my brother" Caroline yelled defending herself, then the pain grew. Katherine was forcing her to drink vervain "well then, let's get the fun started, sister" She said ironically, kissing Caroline's cheek.

* * *

**T V D**

_Klaus was lying in the couch, he was looking at the fire in the chimney. Everything was so peaceful till a strong noise came from the door. "Who in the bloody hell knocks like this?" he though, a servant came to the room where he was "Sir, sorry to disturb you but there's a man outside asking to see you, he said he's Damon Salvatore" Klaus rose his eyebrow in surprise, the last thing he expected was a visit from the Salvatore boy. "Tell him to come in" the servant left to follow his lord's orders._

"Where's my sister?" was the first thing that came out of Damon's mouth, he threw himself against Klaus the moment he entered the room. "Where is she?" Damon's eyes were black and he had his fangs out. Klaus pushed him back hard "I don't know". Rebekah came quickly in the living room. "What's happening Nik?" she asked worried by the look of the situation. "Nothing sister, just that Mr. Salvatore here is looking for his sister in the wrong place" Klaus said, classy as always. "You don't really expect me to believe that, right ? Not when my sister's jacket is over there?" Damon said pointing to the couch where Caroline jacket was. Klaus was confused, Caroline left the grill because Damon called her, he heard it too. "I haven't see Caroline since she left the bar in hurry because of your call" Klaus explained calmly, but inside he knew that something was wrong. Something was telling him that his Caroline was far from being fine.

Damon was about to say something when his phone rang, it was from Caroline's mobile "can you tell me where the hell you are?" he said after he picked up the call. "Mmm I always like when you talk dirty" the sexy female voice said "Katherine" Damon knew her voice so well, that voice enchanted him to do so many things. He could never forget the voice of his creator "why do you have Caroline's phone?" he was annoyed just to hear her "let's just say we are having a girls talk" the voice of Katherine on the phone sound at the same time that a scream full of pain.

Klaus who was hearing the conversation in front of Damon took the phone "Leave her" the anger in his voice was evident. "Well well look what the wind brought in" Katherine was enjoying her moment "prince charming is that you?" she was mocking the original hybrid "I will find you and then I will make your eternity a living hell, you'll wish for your death" Klaus was not playing games at that moment. It was one thing to mess with him, but if you were looking for a painful death, attack his few loved ones. "I'm waiting for it" was the last thing Katherine said before hanging up.

* * *

**So that was all, I'm really impressed that now I wrote over 1000 words for chapter, the first one were minus than 800 and I thought it was like so much... I know there are people who write chapters with 3000 words on it, they're amazing... just give me some time :P**

**as you know I do some videos too, I was thinking about Steroline for the next one, what do you think?**

**Klaroline owns my heart and you know it, let's just blame Candice for begin so shippable...**

**PS. I have a new story, it's called _R__evenge_ check it out if you want :)**

_Love XO _


	9. Chapter 9: You're beautiful

**A/N:**

**Thanks for your reviews and for set this fic in your alerts or favs, the thought that you enjoy the story me really happy.**

**Sorry for the loooooong delay of this chapter, there were so many things happening in my life, after a year and a half studying I left engineering school, it wasn't my career and I quit because I knew I could never been happy there, so now I started from zero in a new university studying a new career and all the paper work had me a little busy and with a big mental block, so here it is and I promise to update sooner :)**

**Disclaimer note: I don't own the characters in the history or the Vampire Diaries**

_******** As Time Goes By********_

Klaus was desperate, Caroline was in danger and the only thing he was available to do was wait until the witch completed the localization spell "Do you ever know what are you doing?" Damon said behind her in his typical critical tone, Bonnie just gave him a serious look before continue with the spell "I can't track her" she said after a while, she looked exhausted "I need a stronger connection than this" she pointed the necklace she used before "use me" Damon said looking at her, but Klaus knew that the most powerful connection with Caroline in the room was him, after all he was her creator.

"Use me" he said as an order "excuse me, Romeo" Damon spoke looking at him "but you and my sister are far from be connected" he finished his sentence but Klaus was already by Bonnie's side, "Do it" he commanded, Bonnie took his hand and then she started to whisper things in some old language.

At the instant she touched Klaus' hand, Bonnie felt electricity running in her veins, the witch found out why Klaus' connection with Caroline was so strong, he turn her into a vampire but there was something more, she could feel it. Then she saw it

There was an image and she was the spectator, "Love" Klaus said as he opened a door to get inside one room, he was talking with someone but Bonnie couldn't see anyone else "I want you to show something" he looked really different, he was perfectly dressed, Bonnie guessed that it must be in the 50' by the kind of clothes he was wearing

"And what's that Mr. Mikaelson?" and the she saw her, it was Caroline, she was with him, but she didn't seamed scared, instead she was flirting with him. Bonnie was watching how they were getting together "I love when you call me like that, miss Forbes" he said kissing her neck. "Nik you wanted to show me something" Caroline said giggling trying to sneak out of Klaus' kisses, "believe me sweetheart, that can wait" Klaus spoke while he attached his lips with Caroline's

The image went blurry, Bonnie realized why he was worried, Caroline used to be his lover, he also seemed so happy and anything like the creature she met, Bonnie realized that the images from before belonged to him, they were his memories, he knew Caroline for a long time ago. Then another image came, it was Caroline, she seemed weak, she was attached to a chair, the place was dark but Bonnie felt the energy, Caroline was near, still in Mystic Falls.

"The tomb" She opened her eyes and looked at Klaus "Caroline is in the tomb". Damon and Elena were sitting in the couch of the Mikaelson living room, Rebekah was standing by the fireplace, Damon and Rebekah could felt the tension in the air, the gazes between Klaus and Bonnie were so deep.

"Where's that tomb?" Klaus finally spoke, averting Bonnie's eyes "oh no no no, there's no way you're coming with us" Damon yelled standing up of the couch "why I should let you come to save Caroline?" he was by now in front of the hybrid "I'm not asking for your permission" Klaus said trying so hard to not snap Damon's neck "I don't get it, last time I checked, you were the one running after her, and now you want save her?" Damon said trying to understand Klaus' behavior "there's so much you don't get" Klaus answered starting to walk to the door "I'm going now if you want to come, hurry" Klaus said while he passed by Damon's side

Elena followed them and just before Bonnie walked out, the door closed "I think we need to talk" Rebekah was standing now in front of her, blocking her way out.

_- As Time Goes By -_

"Everything is going to be fine sweetheart" the voice in her head repeated another time, Caroline didn't knew if she was hallucinating or it was real, she felt like an entire century passed while she was still attached to the chair, her body was weak, that the fact of just breath was so exhausting, her wounds wasn't healing quickly as usual, her skin wasn't creamy anymore but every time she heard the voice, it calm her down, make her feel hope. Katherine passed by several times just to stage a stick over Caroline's body, "this is my new hobby" she said giggling while a little dagger cut in into Caroline's neck.

The idea of die was consuming her, Damon will be alone and she wouldn't get a chance to know Klaus better, she had used her time as prisoner to think, and he was in her mind, even when she tried to let him go. Caroline memorized his smile, he was a monster but she was nobody to judge him, they were vampires and even when she preferred do not drink directly from a human in her vampire life she did it a couple of times. Klaus showed her kind and she believed that Klaus could be saved; he only needed a reason, LOVE.

Suddenly she saw him standing in front of her "everything is going to be fine sweetheart" he said, it was his voice "am I hallucinating?" she said looking at him, trying to touch his face, but her hand didn't move from her place in the chair, "no love, I'm gonna get you out of here" he touched her face.

Klaus took the ties and freed Caroline, she was not capable of stand up, so he took her between his arms, Katherine better run because she will be dead at the instant he saw her. Caroline felt how her body was resting against his, it made her feel secure, like nothing bad would happen now that he was with her. Klaus took her to his SUV and placed her in the back sit, Caroline felt that she was now in some kind of couch and then everything went black.

_- As Time Goes By -_

"Take my hand" Rebekah commanded to Bonnie who was sitting I across her, on the couch, the past half hour Rebekah told her the truth, how Caroline and she used to be friends, she loved Caroline as her sister, Bonnie took her hand and the memories start to play in her mind like a movie in which Rebekah was the narrator

I was looking myself in the mirror, that night was the opening of a fancy salon in town Chicago, Caroline was excited, and Nik... well he was just begin him, happy with his girl. I was still trying to define which dress use; no body knows when you could find your other half, right?

I take the dresses and went to the room of my best fashion assessor, I wasn't amuse to knock so I walk in, without ask "Care what do you think will look best for tonight" I said looking my shiny dresses before raise my sight just to find my brother and Caroline naked in the bed "Oh My God! Nik what are you doing here?" I feel so shame, Klaus was looking at me while Caroline was trying to cover herself, this was definitely a new nivel of awkwardness

"I think you already know that, sister" he told me with a smirk across his face "Rebekah, I think the blue one it's pretty" Caroline finally spoke, a smile on her face. "guys you're unbelievable, please compell me to forget the disturbing image of my best friend and my brother in a bed, naked" Not that I didn't knew they don't do this but that doesn't change the fact that I was the one blushing on the room, I saw the little smile in Caroline's face and the proud in Nik's "do you mind sister?" Klaus smiled at me asking me to leave "Caroline and I were complimenting our business" he said giving me his _proud of be with her_ look,

Caroline start to giggle at my brother subtlety "God Nik" I said "now I'm forever traumatized" I walk to the door and turn to spoke "thanks Care, I also think that the blue one is way prettier" Caroline nodded at me "it was my pleasure help, Bekah" She said to me and I walk out.

Bonnie was looking at Rebekah, "Don't tell anyone especially her" Rebekah ask "please Nik and I are trying to gain her trust, we missed her for 60 years, not to lose her another time"

Bonnie saw a bit of regret in the blonde girl " what if I don't want to?" Bonnie asked, she was a witch she was suppose to be in the nature side, not the vampire's one

"I could simply snap your neck, since you are taking vervain and I can't compel you" Rebekah was talking like the bitch she used to be before met Caroline "don't mess with us, witchy" Rebekah said treating her.

_- As Time Goes By -_

Katherine returned to the tomb to find out that Caroline was gone, the chair was empty and the ties were now lying on the floor "Missing something?" A man voice filled the place, Katherine turn just to find her old lover "Damon, I - I" The tension between them was so heavy "Honestly Katherine you became more pathetic as you age" Damon was angrier, first because she took Caroline a torture her and then because that make him accept Klaus' help.

He took Katherine by her neck "never get close to Caroline again" he said crashing her body in the wall "you're sexy when you get mad" Katherine said seductively touching his face, "you turn me on" she said making the distance between almost in existent "your stupid game doesn't affect me anymore" he said speaking at her ear, "this is foul of Caroline she turn you against me" Katherine was angrier, the stupid blonde has to pay the fact of take Damon.

"No, Katherine" Damon got away from her "you did this" he said pointing the distance between them "I loved you for so long, you were my one, but you used me, you didn't love me in the past, and you still don't do it, it's the need of have someone bagging to be loved what you are looking in me" Damon had tears in his eyes, Katherine was paralyzed, her face was a mix between confusion and regret "I change Damon" Damon looked at her, her eyes remained him so many moments of sadness "I did too"

Katherine walk to him, they were looking each other, Damon was in front of her, it was like looking Elena, but the girl in front of him didn't have the brightness as the girl of his dreams "I moved on, Katherine" he took her face "it's our time to say goodbye" he said kissing her cheek, a tear run on it, "if you really loved me at sometime in you life please don't come back, don't hurt my loved ones, don't hurt Caroline anymore" Katherine was hurt, Damon was the only man that really loved her the way she was and she lost him, "I promise you that if you ever touch her again, all the love that one day I had for you will become hate" Damon said serious looking at her.

He placed her face between his hands "goodbye my beauty Kate" Katherine was now crying, the tears in her eyes were falling all over her face, Damon give her a last sight and he start to walk "Damon" she said and he stop but didn't turn "speaking of Caroline it's not from me who you should be worried about " He turn at the sound of his sister name, his face showed his confusion "Klaus" Katherine said, she was now in front of him "till the next time my sweet Damon" she said touching his hair, posing her lips on his, it was her way to say goodbye, she looked at him like she was memorizing his face before run and don't look back.

_- As Time Goes By -_

Klaus was at his room, he brought Caroline here after rescue her, she had injures all over her body, he was looking at her, resting in his bed, beautiful as always, sometimes he had the temptation of compel her to remember, be with her like they used to, caring about each other, living life, he wanted to show her the world, he was now immortal but he felt that an eternity was not worth living without her in his life, but Klaus didn't knew if Caroline will forgive him and that was a risk he didn't want to take.

"You're beautiful, you're strong... I fancy you" Caroline was in a dark place, it was empty and cold. The only sound was that voice "You're full of light" it was another dream, Since she remembered in her vampire life she used had that kind of dreams eventually, but the last days it became more recurrent, she and some man having romantic moments, She could hear his voice but never get to see his face, it annoyed her that every time she was about was about to see him, she waked up. "Wake up Caroline" a soft voice filled her head , it was calling her name, it was to similar at the one in my dreams, but at the same time different "Please love, wake up" the voice sound another time.

Klaus was touching her face "Please love, wake up" he said begging her to open her eyes, he rest his head in his pillow and lie at her side, "I need you Caroline" Klaus posed his lips in her, sweet taste as always, "You are my hero love" he touched her face one more time and she start to wake up, "Klaus?" her voice sound raspy

"Thank lord you're awake sweetheart" Klaus could feel his body full of joy just with see her well "you save me" she said remembering the moment of her rescue "I guess I did" he said smiling at her "thank you" she said with a tiny smile in her face "there's nothing to be thankful about Caroline" Klaus took her face between his hands "I did it because I enjoy you" Caroline gave him a incredulous look, "Is so hard to believe that love?" he said.

Klaus was excited it was the fist time he was talking about her feelings with her, "why? I'm sure you should know a thousands of women more beautiful and smart than me" Caroline said, she was still trying to process the fact that the oldest and powerful vampire/hybrid of the world had a fancied her, Klaus looked at her, at the pass of the time he did know princess, models, famous singers but none beautiful as Caroline, she was just perfect for him, "Look at me love, you're for sure the most beautiful woman I ever met" the distance if their faces was non existent, while he talk his lips were touching Caroline's, she felt like it was one of her dreams, "you're beautiful, you're strong... I fancy you" he said, as the man in her dreams, but this was real, Caroline felt it, when their lips met, she didn't regret a bit, it felt so good, like it was meant to be, "I love you sweetheart" Klaus whisper when they broke apart, his eyes met Caroline's and he knew she wasn't scare of him, she just smile at him and kissed him again.

* * *

**Please R & R **

**love xo **

**LovelyKlaroline**


End file.
